


Of Red Wine and Diamonds

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Illegal Activities, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Jeon Jungkook, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rags to Riches, Rich Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeongguk, a poor boy in a rich city, befriends a wealthy man at his school and finds himself caught up in something much bigger than huge mansions and ruby brooches.





	1. Just the Beginning

Jeongguk didn't have a lot to look forward to. At all. The only thing he ever wanted to do was see his one and only friend, Kim Taehyung. The two of them went to a poor, run-of-the-mill school in an impoverished subsection of Busan. And that was one of the reasons he didn't have many things to look forward too, he had never seen a real future of any type as a possibility. He'd always thought he'd finish college and then work with his mother in the market until his old age. He'd imagined finding a lover there, someone who's hand would skim his as they reached for the same bottle of spice. Get an apartment for their own, after a while. Except, there was another problem with that. Jeongguk was gay, and only his mom and Taehyung knew, and as you'd guess, people of his sexual orientation weren't exactly worshipped there. He walked through campus listening to kids throw homophobic slurs at each other for fun.  
Luckily, Taehyung didn't care. It had caused him so much stress, when he came out to him seven years ago, when they were 12. He hoped desperately that he wouldn't lose his best friend, and Taehyung just didn't care. He didn't care and went on with life as if it was the most normal thing. All he could think, was, damn. What a guy. He was so, so thankful to have a friend like that.  
But back to something happier, Jeongguk scolded himself. Taehyung. That's the best subject. He was a couple inches taller than him, with wavy, dark hair in a small, lovely mullet. He had a boxy smile and a fun personality. Jeongguk loved Taehyung. But not like that. He used to think he did, back in the eighth grade. But he knew it wasn't true. He was just starving to be allowed to love someone romantically, and so far, Taehyung was the only kid who liked him at all. But thats sad again and he promised he'd stay positive. Dammit.

Jeongguk decided to focus on what was really going on. He was walking home with Taehyung, down the litter-sprinkled streets to their apartment complex. It made him even more upset, because he knew that once he got there, he’d be alone. His mom didn't get home until eleven. He worried about her. She hardly slept. She was always sick, a cold or worse. He could never even speak to her without her fretting about something. He knew she loved him, and vice versa, but it was just hard. Hard to live, how they did. Jeongguk got bullied for being scrawny, but what could he do when he ate cup noodles once a day and hardly more? Sometimes it made him mad. Why couldn't his mom get a better job? Why couldn't he get a better job? Why couldn't he have been born into riches and comfort? But it always subsided. Jeongguk understood. He understood far more than he wished he did. He understood, how his mom had been left by his father when they were 17. He understood, how she hadn't been able to go to college and take care of him. He understood, that it was just fate. It just wasn't fair.  
The boy, deep in thought, said goodbye to a grinning Taehyung, and slunk into his room. He threw his homework-encumbered backpack onto his bed and sat down at the computer, to complete an essay. That was when a thought entered his head.  
Music.  
Jeongguk couldn't get enough of it. That was another happy thing, something for him to escape in. He listened to music all the time. It let him forget the evil world, let him sink into lyrics and chords with no need to return. So he put on one of his favorite songs, WHO YOU by G-dragon, and sat back.

Enough is enough,  
a pair of dirty flowers bloomed by the street  
Instead of the expensive purse that I couldn’t get you,  
instead of shoes, I bought a pillow, wet with tears  
Why are you happy while I’m unfortunate,  
so who you  
Jeongguk fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.  
He awoke with a start, however, to his mother shaking him with an anxious vigor.  
“What's wrong??! What's wrong??!” He exclaimed, frightened and jostled at what must be one am.  
“Jeonggukie. We don't have enough for rent this month.”  
Jeongguk sighed. Nearly every month, a panic like this would careen his mother into insanity and cause him more stress than was even slightly rational. He always worked extra hours around this time and his sweet mother always forgot, in her wave of terror. It hurt his heart, terrified at how scary things had become. So he explained again the situation and calmed her down enough to sleep. He laid down himself in his bed, thinking how much he just hated it. He hated doing more hours and he hated seeing life spiralling. He hated it all,even though he knew they needed it to keep going. Sleep came easily, when he imagined burning everything he felt this passionate malice towards.  
It was too many things, and he knew it.

As usual, he met Taehyung outside, they spoke, and departed for his class and Jeongguk’s shift at the market. He went through the motions, preparing rice cakes and cutting spices, shooting sales pitches to prospective customers and administering appropriate products to regulars. He had a way of losing himself in it, possessing the ability to simply put up a much welcomed wall. He hadn't even realized his work was done until Bokyung, his hyung, had come and told him to move out. Jeongguk had always had mixed feelings towards Bokyung, a hardened, stoic man who seemingly could lift mountains. He was admirable, yet standoffish. When Jeongguk was younger, he had always taken Bokyung’s silence as an insult. But now he felt as if that was what he was turning into. He could understand Bokyung.  
At one point, Jeongguk had poked at the idea of pursuing him romantically. But those thoughts were quickly washed away, he knew it was just desperation. He could never be in a real relationship with Bokyung, and vice versa. He just needed to find someone who was right, and not just a lonely stopgap crush. 

Tossing on his bag, Jeongguk down the street to his first class, and his favorite, Music Theory. They sang to songs they didn't know, analyzed famous lyrics, and sometimes spent periods merely training their ears to memorize melodies to perfection. There were 12 others in the class, all he couldn't care less about. Who needed people when there was the flow of a chorus or a bouncy rhythm to study? He cringed at himself, however, as those thoughts entered his mind, taking a seat at his usual desk. However, this time, someone plopped down next to him.   
“Hi!” The boy greeted politely, and excitedly.  
Jeongguk could tell this was a freshman. As a sophomore, having gone through that year, he recognized the youthful, innocent aura he radiated. It was putrid. His joyous build would soon be destroyed by the reality of true adulthood and Jeongguk couldn't stand to believe anyone would let that happen to such a pure, cute dongsaeng. He smiled slightly in response.  
“My name's Chan, but everyone calls me Dino. What’s your name?”  
“I'm Jeongguk. Why are you in theory 2?”  
“My teacher moved me up here. Don't ask me why. Anyways, JK-hyung, I think we’ll be friends. Right?”  
“Uh, yeah. That's very cool, Dino.” He replied dumbly. That was impressive. Very impressive. He did want to be his friend. But how he would maintain a friendship, that was the question that always haunted him in these situations.  
He had begun to contemplate whether it was such a good idea or not when the professor walked in. Ryusan-seonsaengnim. A tranquil woman who was the type to listen to binaural beats and wake up at 5 am just to go for a run. She ordered them to take out their notes from yesterday on Hallelujah, a classic that Jeongguk had quite enjoyed pondering.  
Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
. . .  
Him and Chan had gotten along well, to Jeongguk's surprise. Dino was much.. deeper than he had assumed, gaining praise from the entire class for his spectacular essay on the song, that he had completed for extra credit. The more time Jeongguk spent with him, the more a fluffy feeling settled inside his gut, similar to the feeling he got around Taehyung. Perhaps that's why he wasn't so reluctant when Dino offered to have him over. He was an adult, after all. He could take care of himself. So he followed Chan on the community bus to a suburban area of the city, full of large townhouses and old mansions. Jeongguk was slightly surprised at this, that Chan was rich, but not overly. He himself had been given a scholarship, so maybe Dino was able to just pay for that kind of thing. He was very shocked, however, that he had become his friend. Usually, the poorer kids were made fun of or at the very least separated from the wealthy ones. The boy spoke and snapped him out of his confusion. Dino was on the phone with a gravelly voice.  
“Hey, Seungcheol-hyung. I'm bringing over my friend. Can you get some of the others to clear out so we don't… make fools of ourselves?”  
There was a long silence, the deep voice unintelligible.  
“Yes. I know. Thank you. I promise. Goodbye.”  
Jeongguk tried to act casual, as if he hadn't been trying to listen in to his phone call, and tilted his head over innocently. “Who was that?” He questioned.  
“Just a friend who I live with. It's a pretty big house, lots of people. You might recognize a few, if they're there.” Ah, Jeongguk thought. He is rich. He suddenly felt terrible, why would he be so interested in the kid's money? But he reminded himself it was only strange because he of how kind he was, how unordinary for someone of his apparent stature. The bus ride seemed long, with all the strange thoughts swirling in Jeongguk's head, but they soon had arrived at Chan's home, his jaw dropping and eyes widening.


	2. The Half-Par Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk is thrust into a strange world, and can't seem to resist it.

Jeongguk hadn't been wrong when he presumed they were a wealthy family. Dimension is elegant and adorned with crystals and gold as far as the eye can see. he was in fact quite intimidated as they knocked on the heavy front door and waited an answer from one of the occupants.  
Allowed voice resonating from inside the mansion gave him pause. it was low and gravelly similar to the one you turn on the phone while listening to Chan. Seungcheol, he remembered.  
Chan answered happily "just us sir!", As squeaky and excited as ever. The tone of voice even made jealousy bubble back up into his gut, a wanting for that kind of innocence again. That was when the door fell open with a boom.  
A tall, muscular man with an angular face and sharp eyes greeted them, dressed in only a long satin robe. His hair was dark and his eyes were even darker, and his ears were weighed down with large blood-red pendants.  
“Chan. This is your new friend, I suppose?” He remarked deeply, eyeing Jeongguk up and down as if he were an object behind a glass. The boy cocked an eyebrow but stayed quiet.  
“Yes sir! He's named Jeon Jeongguk. We met in chorus class!” Dino exclaimed in his excited fervor. The man was silent and judging for a few more supenseful minutes behind the cracked door, before finally nodding once and muttering. “If you trust him, he seems..” Seungcheol trailed off with a look of approval and pushed the door open for them. He wasn't exactly sure what to make of that, but was soon pulled out of his worry upon seeing the chaos inside the building. A gorgeous man with long hair was lounging on a long, expensive looking sofa in the laps of two others, one tall and pointy-nosed, the other shorter with a rounder face, air of confidence perpetuating him.  
Across the way, lounging with glasses of wine by the marble bar two glossy-lipped, round-eyed women conversed with a cute man who almost bore resemblance to a panda. And as the place was so big, more was going on, but Jeongguk's brain had stopped dead in it's tracks along with his feet, unable to comprehend any more.  
When he realized the predicament, Chan laughed and took Jeongguk's hand, in response to which they both blushed. Seungcheol snapped to the boy's on the plush sofa.  
“Jeonghan, Dokyeom, Seungkwan, we have guests!” He scolded lightly, a smile inching it's way up his cheeks. It was quite attractive, Jeongguk thought with a healthy dose of shame for admiring them, as they were practically strangers and could be ten years older than him, for all he knew.  
The long haired man, who he assumed was Jeonghan, giggled and took the hands of the other two boys, and they all dashed up the magnificent swirling staircase, shiny columns and banister leading up into another of the many levels of the place. Seungcheol turned to him politely.  
“Sorry about that, Jeongguk-ah. No one here will bother you. Channie, why don't you take him to your room? As long as you play nice.” He murmured, giving his friend a warning glare with obscure meaning. Jeongguk nodded and bowed respectfully before he was yanked away by the younger, hyper boy.  
He nearly tripped up every single velvet-carpeted step, things racing past his vision as excitement began to flow through his veins. To have a friend he could hang out with and be comfortable around, it was an addicting feeling. Unsurprisingly, it gave him heavy deja vu from the years spent with Taehyung. He supposed he was lucky. However, he didn't know what made him trust Chan or anyone in that house so quickly, so he reminded himself to be on-guard. And then they were entering what seemed to be Dino's bedroom, the golden door handle pulling a tall white door aside as they entered the fabulous luxury that the space was. The sheets were silk and velvet, the ceiling decorated with a small crystal chandelier and the room itself was littered with bright mirrors, elaborate dresser and closets full of expensive adornment. However, the real gem was the wall across from them, which seemed to be made entirely of window looking over at the bluish, cloudy skyline of the big city. He had to consciously stop his jaw from dropping at the stunning room. He was nearly dragged across the plush red carpet to sit with Chan at a smooth blue desk. “It's nice, isn't it?” Dino gushed with heart eyes, noticing Jeongguk's admiration.  
He mumbled out a positive response, nodding furiously and taking it as an invitation to look all around, curiosity taking over.  
Chan sighed, smiling contently. “It's not very much, if I'm totally honest. Minghao and Jun’s setup always made me jealous.” He spoke wistfully. Jeongguk couldn't imagine luxury better than this. In the back of his mind, he prayed Chan would never ask to go to his house. He simply nodded politely at the comment.  
“So! Jeongguk. You seem like a really nice kid. We share some of the same tastes, we will get along well. Tell me more about yourself.”  
Jeongguk was taken aback by his forwardness, but it was a bit refreshing and he began stuttering out facts about him, such as his favorite movie, and the high school he went to.  
What an odd playdate, he thought to himself.  
Chan nodded attentively throughout his ramblings, and at one point took out a small notepad to write down the things he was saying. That's when Jeongguk stopped him, confused.  
“W-what're you doing??” He asked frantically.  
Chan's mouth formed an 'o’ shape.  
“My sincerest apologies. I'm simply making sure there's nothing that would prevent you from being involved with us. You're not a blabbermouth, are you?” He asked, the childish words combined with squeaky voice would have made him melt, but at the time he was too baffled by the bizarre situation. “Er- I suppose not? What do you mean, who is 'us’?” He spitballed.  
Dino sighed. “You must have noticed our strange household. We thought you might be a new friend. You know, you should just talk to Namjoon. Mingming will take you to his study.” Jeongguk just sat there stupidly, trying to understand the cryptic words he was being fed. As they started to leave, Jeongguk, like any normal person, pulled away reluctantly.  
“Hey”  
“Just relax” Chan said, and he was suddenly willed by a strong, invisible power to do just that. His shoulders slackened and his breathing slowed. He would think back on this with suspicion later. Dino left down the wide, dimly-lit hallway and he thought it best to stay and wait for this Minghao guy. And sure enough, a few minutes later, he was approached by a tall, thin man with soft, pinkish-blonde hair and sparkling eyes even though he was frowning slightly.  
“Jeongguk?” He asked flatly.  
He hummed in confirmation and the man started down the hallway, staring back in annoyance when Jeongguk forgets to follow.  
They wind through the extravagant hallways (who knew hallways could be extravagant?) Until they stood before a large, reflective glass door. The whole place was very high-tech and advanced, the entire house looked like a piece of modern art. This was just the cherry on top.  
“Don't be intimidated. It'll make things worse. Namjoon's kind. Just knock and say you're Chan's friend.” Minghao instructed with a nod and left him all alone. He had no idea in hell what was happening, but something in his mind said 'fuck it’ and he raised a fist to rap on the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter didn't progress much in the story

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come! Only slightly edited, I promise the coming parts will be better! Do not repost without credit! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
